Carburetors are devices that can be used to mix fuel with air to power combustion engines. A carburetor may include a fuel metering system that helps control the amount of fuel supplied to air flowing through the carburetor for mixing. Some metering systems employ a diaphragm that oscillates during operation to open and close a metering valve. The high number of cycles experienced by such diaphragms, when combined with physical interaction with other metering system components and continuous exposure to solvent-containing fuels, can result in a harsh operating environment that causes wear and degradation of the diaphragm.